Unforgettable Naps
by A-iroha
Summary: Yukio has a phobia of afternoon naps, due to three people – namely his father, Fujimoto; Shiemi; and of course, his beloved older twin brother, Rin.


**Unforgettable Naps**

Okumura Yukio has a hectic life, consisting of balancing his work life and school life, with just four hours of sleep daily. He had an image to uphold - as the prodigy who excelled in both his studies and exorcist work - and always did his best in both areas.

However, in between his busy schedule, Yukio would always try to make use of every single second of his free time to catch up with his sleep. Or rather, he _used to_ try. Yukio swore that he would never take anymore naps after three attempts.

The first was when he was still living at the church.

He remembered it clearly. He was eight that year and he just survived through a full week of examinations, which he had obviously prepared very well and was certain that he would ace it. Tired and stressed out, the child had immediately fallen asleep when he had the chance.

Fujimoto, his father, had tried to wake him up since Yukio was in charge of cleaning that day. When the sleeping boy refused to wake up no matter what he did, Fujimoto resorted to bringing a pot and a pan to his room and slamming the two objects together unceremoniously. The loud sound produced made Yukio fall off the bed in shock, and his eyes snapped open immediately.

From then on, he never dared to take afternoon naps in the church anymore.

Another time was when he fell asleep during the day was after he finished running an errand. Yukio had been speaking to the daughter of the shop, Moriyama Shiemi. But all the girl would speak of was just flowers, flowers, and more flowers. After a while, the topic became too boring and Yukio slowly went into his dreamland.

That was the mistake that made the next three hours in his life unforgettable.

Shiemi decided on her own that Yukio needed a nice long sleep and did not wake him up. Instead, she spent her all time staring at him. And when the poor boy finally woke up, the first thing he saw was Shiemi's worried face which was too close for his liking. The first thing he heard was Shiemi's voice calling out his name. The first thing he noticed was that his hair was decorated with flowers of different colours (Shiemi insisted that the smell of the flowers made people sleep better and slid them in place without his knowing) and it took him a good fifteen minutes trying to remove them.

From then on, Yukio swore that he would never _ever_ fall asleep near Shiemi again.

Last on the list was the time when he returned to the dorm room he shared with his brother after a mission halfway across the country. It had been a long and tiring week – seeing as it took a lot of effort to find the demon, and even more time to exorcise it. Without processing the fact that it was still during the day, Yukio collapsed into his bed and fell into a peaceful sleep approximately three seconds later.

He didn't even noticed it when Rin came home or when someone slipped under the covers beside him.

When his body finally decided that it rested enough and it was time for him to wake up, Yukio was surprised to find out that he was unable to move and was even facing slight difficulty in breathing. Needless to mention, the reason for his troubles was, obviously, his precious older brother who tried to wake him up for dinner but ended up falling asleep as well. How typical of Rin.

Getting free from Rin's iron grip around his waist after ten minutes of constant struggling, Yukio stumbled to the washroom, his head still incredible dizzy from both the insufficient rest and the sudden vigorous movement a little while ago. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and washing his face with the clear tap water, Yukio looked up into the mirror.

And gasped.

There was no mistaking it. Permanent marker ink was on his face – giving him a 'black eye' and a long ugly 'scar' along with the _very_ creative line of words 'wake up already, IDIOT!'

Yukio's eyebrows twitched dangerously in annoyance as he pulled out his pistols and pointed them at his _innocent_ snoring twin brother.

"Explain this right now, OKUMURA RIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ao no Exorcist does not belong to me.

**Author's notes: **My second AnE fanfiction. I really can't decide which is my favourite character in this series and somehow I'm thinking that it's easier to write in Yukio's point of view (tried it in Rin's pov and failed miserably). I'm really hoping that more people would write fanfiction for this series.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
